


Under Covers

by Regret Fox (MeLeFangirl)



Series: Sterek Week 2017 [2]
Category: NCIS, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Crossover, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sterek Week, Sterek Week 2017, Undercover, scene stealer, sterekscenestealer3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeLeFangirl/pseuds/Regret%20Fox
Summary: Sterek Week Day 2 - Scene Stealer*Based on the Season 3 Episode 8 of the TV show NCIS*The bodies of a murdered assassin and his spouse are taken to NCIS after they end up dead in a car crash. It's soon discovered that the victims had reservations at a hotel where the United States Marine Corps birthday ball is scheduled to be held which means that someone at the ball could be a target. As such, Stiles and Derek go undercover, posing as the two married assassins and they attempt to discover who hired them but it's soon revealed that there's more to the case than meets the eye....





	Under Covers

The evening come to a close, the couple were glad to finally reach their hotel room. After quickly bribing the butler, the two make their way into their room and begin exploring. The first man, a lanky, fair skinned man, beelined for the TV inside a cupboard.

“Whoa! There’s like 200 channels on this thing!”

His partner, a tall, broad, gruff man, closed the cupboard before he could get even more distracted. He grabs his partner and starts leading him towards the back of the room.

“There’s only one thing I’m interested in right now.” 

The two begin kissing passionately, the taller of the two taking his shirt off exposing his muscled body. 

“I can totally get on board with that.”

…

Stiles and Derek were lying in bed, clothes scattered throughout the room. Derek leaned over to the bedside table and grabbed the remote, turning on the speakers.

“You think they bought it?” NCIS Special Agent Hale asks.

“I did.” His partner NCIS Special Agent Stilinski said smirking.

“That's fairly obvious.” Derek states.

“For your information, that's my knee.”

“Whatever.” Derek grunts, “You can get off me now.”

“Hey! It's only been ten minutes. I have a reputation to protect!”

Derek rolls his eyes, “We don't even know if we're under surveillance yet.”

“Can't be too careful when you're undercover. How ‘bout we give it another forty minutes. Just to be realistic.” Stiles states.

“Realistic, huh?”, Derek wonders. “In that case…”

Suddenly, Derek had Stiles pinned to the bed.

"I think I'll just take charge"

“I can live with that.” Stiles breathes out.

Derek then hits Stiles, causing him to scream out, “What was that for!?”

“That wasn't your knee.” Derek says before kissing him.

…

Some time later in the hotel room, Stiles asks Derek, “You know what I could really use right now?”

“Some deodorant?”

“I was thinking more along the lines of a back massage.”

“As if.”

…

In another hotel room, FBI Agent Reyes is watching the room in which two assassins were staying, when her partner walks is.

“What did I miss?” Boyd asks.

“They had sex.” Erica remarks.

“Have they had any other contact?”

“Just each other.” She snorts, “Multiple times.”

“Was it up to your standards?”

“Barely.”

Then, they hear a tap through the speakers.

“Someone's knocking on their door.” Erica announced.

…

“Who is it.” Derek calls out.

“Room service.” Responds the voice on the other side.

He changes the music before opening the door for the bellboy who is none other than NCIS Special Agent Scott McCall. 

Scott ends up sweeping the room for bugs while posing as a hotel employee, and is able to find, and disrupt, a microphone. 

After being able to establish communication with MTAC, the undercover agents receive a call from what is presumed to be the contractor of the assassin spouses they were impersonating.

Throughout the mission, Stiles and Derek were able to uphold their covers, even when the deal went wrong and they were kidnapped by another contract killer for information.

…

After being separated by their kidnappers, Derek is able to escape and wait for backup. He had McCall, Argent (Chris, not Ally who was their Forensic Specialist) with him to go rescue Stiles.

…

“That's my full name. I'm Special Agent Stiles Stilinski, NCIS.”

Raeken, one of his captors, becomes enraged at the revelation but before he can strike at Stiles, he gets to his feet and uses the chair to slam into Raeken, knocking him to the floor.

In the corridor, Derek, McCall and Argent, arrive just outside the room and one shot from Derek’s SIG is more than enough to blow the lock clean off. 

When they burst into the room, they see Stiles still tied to the chair, kicking the crap out of Raeken with Stiles asking him how that felt. Reaken, however, is lying on the ground unconscious and bleeding.

Argent and McCall stare, stunned, presumably by Stiles’ viciousness, and Derek intervenes, 

“Stiles, that's enough.”

Stiles turns to look at his superior, hissing, he tells Argent, “I want a divorce.”

Derek just shrugs, and the rest of the team laughs.

…

A while later, in the bullpen, as Stiles sits up on his desk, Deaton (the ME) enters the floor. 

“The emergency room seems to have done a pretty good job.” Deaton remarks. “How are you feeling?”   


"Better, now that I can breathe", Stiles replies as he dumps the two cotton buds that were in his nose into the bin. 

“There doesn't seem to be any permanent damage. How many times did Raeken hit you?”

“Don't know, wasn't counting.”

“It was seven times.”, Derek inputs.

"He was, of course", Stiles replies.

"It was hard not to", Derek admits.

Ally then bursts into the bullpen, telling Stiles that they're going to take real good care of him before stating that she had Matt pull Stiles' jeep up front.

Stiles just looks stunned, “Did he drive my baby?”

"Just from your parking space", Matt admits before settling besides Ally.

Stiles thanks Matt, albeit grudgingly.

“Actually, I was thinking of driving Stiles home today.” Derek said.

Scott butts in, “You probably shouldn't drive Stiles home.”

“Why?”

"Maybe he wants to live", Ally sarcastically replies.

Derek just looks away, slightly stung by Ally's words.

“I think I'll take you up on that offer, big guy. Besides, I'm sure Allison Has better things to do.”

Derek and Stiles left the building and climbed onto Derek's Camaro in silence, so of course Stiles had to break it.

“You know, I think I lied when I said I wanted a divorce.”   


**Author's Note:**

> If anyone watches NCIS, hopefully you'll get why Matt was in here ;) Hopefully I did this justice.


End file.
